fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Totenreich - Ghuls by Night
thumb|120px|right|Seite 38 thumb|120px|right|Seite 40 thumb|120px|right|Seite 40 thumb|120px|right|Seite 40 thumb|120px|right|Seite 40 thumb|120px|right|Seite 44 thumb|120px|right|Seite 45 thumb|120px|right|Seite 46 thumb|120px|right|Seite 47 thumb|120px|right|Seite 48 thumb|120px|right|Seite 49 thumb|120px|right|Seite 50 thumb|120px|right|Seite 51 thumb|120px|right|Seite 52 thumb|120px|right|Seite 53 thumb|120px|right|Seite 54 thumb|120px|right|Seite 55 thumb|120px|right|Seite 56 thumb|120px|right|Seite 58 thumb|120px|right|Seite 59 thumb|120px|right|Seite 60 thumb|120px|right|Seite 61 thumb|120px|right|Seite 62 Lars Redeligx bietet den zweiten Teil einer Spielhilfe zu Shadowrun. Inhalt Bei dieser Spielhilfe geht es um die Maya und ihre ganz eigene Form der Magie. In diesem zweiten Teil liefert der Autor alle Teile – Schauplätze, NSCs, Plotfragmente –, aus denen sich ein komplettes Abenteuer erstellen lässt. Illustration Der Artikel ist primär mit historischen Abbildungen von Maya-Stätten und -Kunstwerken illustriert. Die Werke stammen von Frederick Catherwood aus dem Werk Incidents of travel in Central America, Chiapas, and Yucatan von 1854 und sind gemeinfrei. Besonderes Der gesamte Text zieht sich über 30 Seiten hin. Daher wurde schon in der gedruckten Ausgabe eine optische Gliederung in drei einzelne Beiträge vorgenommen. Dieses ist der dritte Beitrag. Quelltext Das Totenreich des Itzacuan Fortsetzung der Shadowrun-Spielhilfe aus Logbuch Nr. 3 *Kapitel 1: Interstate Highway i27 *Kapitel 2: Im Elend der Puyallup Barrens *Kapitel 3: "Ghuls by Night" oder Die Macht des Itzacuan "Ghuls by Night" oder Die Macht des Itzacuan ITZACUANS REICH Hier nun treffen die Shadowrunner auf das Zentrum des Machtbereichs, den der Maya-Priester in Puyallup aufgebaut hat. Die Grenzen des Gebiets, das sich bald zum Alptraum der Spieler entwickeln könnte sind: 40te Straße / 7te Avenue / 43te Straße / Houston Boulevard a. GESCHICHTE Bevor die Macht der Mayas dieses Gebiet veränderte, war es ein wichtiger Teil des Puyallup Wohngebietes. An den Straßen, die es eingrenzen, läßt sich erkennen, daß es aus neun Blocks bestand. Der größte Teil dieser Blocks wurde von Wohnblöcken dominiert; im Zentrum befanden sich jedoch eine alte Kirche, die St. Christopherus Kirche, ein Friedhof und ein Park. Im südwestlichen Block hatte sich ein Supermarkt der Dee's-Delight-Food-Kette niedergelassen. Als das ganze Puyallup Gebiet langsam zu einem Slum verkam, wurde dies nach und nach auch hier spürbar: einige der Wohnblocks gingen in Flammen auf und Anfang der 4Oer Jahre machte Dee's zu, da die paar Credits, die sich in der grauen Einöde noch verdienen ließen, nicht mal dazu ausreichten, um die Sicherheitskräfte zu bezahlen, die den Supermarkt gegen die täglichen Überfälle verteidigten. Als Itzacuan 2048 nach Seattle kam, waren die alte Kirche und einige Wohnblocks in der Umgebung noch intakt. Der Priester entdeckte, daß das von ihm lokalisierte Magiezentrum genau im Friedhof der St. Christopherus Kirche lag und fasste einen genialen Plan. Itzacuan hatte herausgefunden, daß es in der Kirchengeschichte einmal einen verwirrten Prediger gegeben hatte, der eines Tages, angeblich mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen, Selbstmord vom Kirchenturm, von dem er sich hinab stürzte, begang. Itzacuan ließ den blutüberströmten Leichnam des Predigers als Illusion erneut auf dem Kirchenturm erscheinen. Die Bevölkerung erinnerte sich an die alte Geschichte und wähnt die Kirche noch heute als verflucht. Als Tage später der Prediger verschwunden und die alte St. Christopherus Kirche von einer Nebelwand umgeben war, passte das nur in dieses Bild. Im Schutz des Nebels konnte Itzacuan mit seinen Gefolgsleuten eine Stele (siehe Logbuch Nr. 3) errichten, mit deren Hilfe nun die Macht Ix Chels in Seattle wirken konnte. Im Laufe der Zeit hat der Maya-Priester seinen Machtbereich bis auf die Größe des oben genannten Gebiets ausgeweitet. Der Nebel wallt noch immer an seinen Grenzen und jeder halbwegs normale chummer achtet verdammt drauf, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Innerhalb der Grenzen seines Reichs hat Itzacuan die Realität mit Hilfe seiner Magie verändert. Pinienwälder und Hügel erinnern an Mittelamerika und werden die chummer sicherlich verwundern... b. ORIENTIERUNG (Dieses Zitat unterliegt keiner freien Lizenz) Vers aus "Im Reich der Schatten", von Talirin Assjud, Elf Dichter, erschienen 2050 bei Purple Plex Publications; Los Angeles Über verlassene Ruinen und Grasfelder, durch Wälder und über Hügel hinweg führt der Weg zu Itzacuans Pyramide. Im folgenden sind die einzelnen Abschnitte "der verfluchten Zone" beschrieben (s. Karte). Die verschiedenen Gebiete werden dabei zuerst beschrieben. Anschließend folgen (bei einigen Abschnitten) Infos über besondere Aktivitäten während der Nacht. Abschließend folgt ein kurzer Abriß der in diesem Gebiet typischen Begegnungen, resultierend aus der Beschreibung plus "Zufallsbegegnungen" Er soll dem SL eine Idee für den ungefähren Verlauf dieser Begegnungen geben. 1 - NEBELWAND Vor den Spielern steht eine wabernde Nebelwand in der Luft. Grau-silberne Schwaden formen die Grenze zu Itzacuans Reich. Die Nebelwand ist 3m tief und normalerweise 50m hoch. Sollten die Spieler versuchen die Wand in größeren Höhen zu untersuchen, so kann sich der Nebel an dieser Stelle auch nach oben erweitern. Unternehmen die Spieler den Versuch, Itzacuans Reich zunächst aus der Luft zu erkunden, so werden sie beim Überfliegen des Gebietes feststellen, daß sich hinter der mysteriösen Nebelwand lediglich eine verkommene Ruinenlandschaft verbirgt. Was die Runner (noch) nicht feststellen können, ist die Tatsache, daß es sich bei der Ruinenlandschaft um eine perfekte Holographie handelt, die von der Luftraumüberwachungszentrale aus der Pyramide an die obersten Grenzen der Nebelwand projiziert wird. Die Holographie kann jedoch durch sehr gute technische Ausrüstung entlarvt werden. Nicht wahr, chummer? Je nach Essenz wird den Runnern im unterschiedlichen Maße klar, das die Nebelwand auch für die astralen Gesetze der ihnen bekannten Welt eine Grenze ist. Der Nebel strahlt ein ganz anderes Gefühl von Magie aus dunkler, tiefer. Beim Durchschreiten der Nebelschwaden verstärkt sich dieses Gefühl noch und Magier sind sich nun völlig sicher, daß sie sich in einer Dimension mit anderen Magieaxiomen befinden. Ansonsten scheint das Durchqueren des Nebels keine Folgen zu haben. Dem SL sei gesagt: die Nebelwand ist die mystische Grenze zu Itzacuans Reich. Sie schließt das Reich ein, in dem seine Maya-Magie wirkt und in der ER bestimmt, was Realität ist. Die Auswirkungen auf Magier in der Gruppe sind im Abschnitt Magiewirkung beschrieben. 2 - VERLASSENE RUINEN Die Blocks im Nordwesten, Westen und Südwesten (s. Karte) der Pyramide liegen in Schutt und Asche. Es ist erkennbar, daß hier einst Wohnblocks gestanden haben,von denen im Jahr 2050 aber nur noch ausgebrannte Betongerippe übrig sind. Die einst grauen Wände dümpeln, schwarz angekohlt und teilweise eingebrochen, trostlos vor sich hin. Durch Berge von Schutt, Asche und Müll können die Shadowrunner das Schlachtfeld erkunden. Die Wohnblocks wurden aus verschiedenen Gründen zerstört. Einige fielen ihren eigenen Besitzern zum Opfer, die noch einmal ordentlich bei der Versicherung abkassieren wollten, als die Gegend langsam verkam und die Immobilien an Wert verloren. Derselbe Grund also, der schon die Bronx in den 80ern des letzten Jahrhunderts in Flammen aufgehen ließ, chummer! Andere wurden durch Einwohner Puyallups angezündet, die sich für ihre kaputte Zukunft rächen wollten. Und auch der Humanis Policlub gehört zu den Brandteufeln. In letzter Zeit haben die "Concrete Havocks" (Streetgang, s. o.) die Ruinen für sich entdeckt. Vielleicht haben die Runner es schon erfahren: Bei den Havocks darf nicht jeder mitmischen. Warcry, ihr Anführer, hat nämlich beschlossen, daß nur der würdig ist, ein echter Concrete Havock zu sein, der es wagt, mit seiner Maschine durch die Nebelwand zu fahren und mit einem Stück Beton (concrete) aus den Ruinen lebendig zurückzukehren. Natürlich ist Warcry nie selbst im Reich des Maya-Priesters gewesen und bei den Horrorgeschichten, die diejenigen erzählen, die durch den Nebel auf die andere Seite zurückkehren, würde er es wohl auch nie wagen... Die Stories von riesigen Monstern, dunkler Magie etc. entbehren allerdings der Realität. Das einige der angehenden Havocks die Mutprobe nicht bestehen und das Röhren ihrer Maschinen langsam in der Dunkelheit erstirbt, liegt vielmehr daran, daß Itzacuan die Eindringlinge bemerkt hat und die Ruinen seit geraumer Zeit von einigen Wächtern sichern läßt. BEGEGNUNGEN 2.1 - MAYA-WÄCHTER Zwischen Schuttbergen brennt ein kleines Feuer in einer alten rostigen Tonne. Einige Gestalten, die eine Mischung aus moderner Kleidung und Roben tragen, suchen die Wärme der Flammen. "Beiß in den Staub, Ketzer. Für Ix Chel" (die Wächter sprechen Alt-Maya) Die Wächter werden die Runner noralerweise (aber was ist im Plex schon normal, chummer?) für Mitglieder der oben genannten Streetgang "Concrete Havocks" halten und versuchen, sie mit ihren Waffen einzuschüchtern. Je nach Situation versuchen sie auch, die Gruppe auszuknipsen oder für Itzacuan gefangen zu nehmen. Werte: siehe unten Maya-Wächter, Ausrüstung zusätzlich Infrarot-Feldstecher, es sind bis zu 5 Wächter anwesend. 2.2 - CRY-HAVOCK-ANWÄRTER Jenseits der Nebelwand ertönt das dumpfe Dröhnen mehrerer Motoren. Es kommt näher, wird lauter und lauter und scheint dann einige Zeit vor der Nebelwand zu verharren. Schließlich bricht der gleißende Strahl des Scheinwerfers einer Harley Scorpion durch den grau-silbernen Schleier. "Live to ride, ride to live, dreakhead!" "Concrete Mania! Hey ihr Typen ich will nur 'n Brocken von dem scheiss Beton hier!" Gangboß Warcry läßt mal wieder jemand "die Mutprobe" ablegen. Während der arme chummer bei all den Stories über das Reich hinter dem Nebel gar nicht weiß, was er von den Runnern halten soll, wartet der Rest der Concrete Havocks auf der anderen Seite der "Grenze". Normalerweise versucht der Rocker nur, sein Stück Beton zu ergattern; wenn nun aber noch Itzacuans Wächter und die Spieler anwesend sind, dürfte die Situation je nach SL Entscheidung ja recht spannend werden. Werte: s. Gangmitglied, "Puyallup", Abschnitt c 3 - WOHNBLOCKS Neben Ruinen in mystischen Reich Itzacuans gelegen, gleichen die Wohnblocks im Nordwesten der Pyramide riesigen, grauen Grabsteinen auf dem Friedhof der Neuen Welt. Sie sind Überreste aus der Seattle-Realität und wurden vom Maya-Priester nicht verändert. Die Wohnblocks gleichen (baulich) somit genau denen in den Puyallup Barrens. Der Zustand entspricht dem der verlassenen Wohnblocks (siehe Puyallup Barrens, Abschnitt b). Vielleicht hat Itzacuan vor, die Gebäude irgendwann einmal als Erweiterung seiner Kommandozentrale zu nutzen, zur Zeit stehen sie jedoch noch leer. Trotzdem lassen sich in den Wohnungen, wo Möbel und wertloses Zeug auf dem Boden verstreut liegen, einige Gestalten antreffen. Zum einen halten sich hier Teile der Wächter auf, die die Ruinen patrouillieren. (Hier sind im Druck die Seiten 43 und 44 vertauscht und Seite 44 falsch als 43 paginiert worden) Einige von ihnen versuchen, in den verlassenen Wohnungen ein bißchen Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor ihre Ablösung kommt. Andere sitzen an einem der Fenster und warten darauf, eine Ladung Tod aus ihrer FN HAR ins Freie hinaus zu ballern, falls die "Concrete Havocks" auftauchen sollten. Auch die Ghule des Friedhofs unternehmen immer wieder mal einen "Ausflug" in die Gegend und statten den Wohnblocks dabei einen Besuch ab. BEGEGNUNGEN 3.1 - GHUL-RADAU Die Runner schauen sich gerade in den Wohnblocks um, als sie auf eine Wohnung aufmerksam werden, in der, nach dem Lärm zu urteilen, eine Party gefeiert wird. "Oh. Was machen wir den da draus? Einen Hut, eine Brosche, oder eine Flugeidechse... Hahaha. Hicks. Prost Leute." "Hey! Heute abend machen wir in Puyallup mal wieder richtig was los." Einige der Ghule vom Friedhof sind mal wieder unterwegs. Für die Runner bietet sich ein schräges Bild: Die Leichenfresser tragen schwarze Lederklamotten und Nietenarmbänder. Und da sie die Sonne absolut nicht abkönnen haben sie natürlich alle ihre schwarzen Sonnenbrillen auf. In der Ecke dröhnt ein Ghetto-Blaster, während die Jungs Pläne für eine abendliche Tour durch Seattle aushecken. Sie haben schon einige Flaschen der Alkohol-Lokalmarke "Soya Spirit" hinter sich und kriegen nichts davon mit, falls die Runner sich beim Lauschen nicht zu dumm anstellen. Die Infos, die sie hier bekommen, reichen aus, um den Ghulen bei ihrem Plan ein dicken Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen und bei jemand, der somit verschont bleibt, etwas gut zu haben. Sollten die Runner angreifen, so haben die Leichenfresser aufgrund des Alks einen Mod. von +2 auf alle Zielwürfe; auf den Kampflärm könnten die Wächter aber aufmerksam werden... (SL Entscheidung) Werte: 5 Ghule - siehe "10.) Friedhof" 3.2 - UNERWARTETER FREUND In einer Wohnung hat sich ein junger Söldner eingerichtet. Er steht am Fenster und scheint die Umgebung mit einem Fernglas zu beobachten. An einer der Wände ist eine handgemalte Skizze der Umgebung zu erkennen. "Wer an diesem Ort nicht auf seiner Seite steht, ist mein Verbündeter." "Das Amen auf seinen Lippen wird vom Feuern meiner Ingram begleitet werden." John Lee Vahlen ist der "verlorene" Sohn des letzten Priesters der St. Christopherus Kirche. In frühen Jahren hatte sich John mit seinem Vater zerstritten und Seattle den Rücken gekehrt. Er wurde Söldner und hat erst kürzlich vom Tod seines Vaters gehört. Wieder in Seattle, hörte er von dem Fluch, der auf der Kirche laste. Nachdem er die Gegend eine Zeit lang beobachtet hat, ist er davon überzeugt, daß da irgendwas im Busch sei und daß sein Vater umgebracht wurde. Als letzte Ehrerbietung hat er ihm geschworen, daß der Mörder teuer bezahlen werde. Der SL kann diese Zufallsbegegnung einsetzen, wenn die Runner vor einer harten Mission in Itzacuans Reich stehen oder in Schwierigkeiten. stecken. Vahlen hat die Gegend beobachtet und sein Wissen (SL Entscheidung) sollte den Spielern in jedem Fall eine Hilfe sein, wenn sie ihn überzeugen können, daß sie auf seiner Seite stehen. Und auch seine Ingram ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Werte: s. J.L. Vahlen, "wichtige NSCs" 4 - GRASFLÄCHEN Die Runner stehen auf einer Wiese grünen Hochlandgrases, das sich gemächlich im Wind bewegt. Das mag den Spielern als nicht ungewöhnlich erscheinen, aber 1.) gibt es innerhalb mehrerer Kilometer nur wenige vergleichbare grüne Fleckchen und 2.) ist diese Grasfläche nicht wie diese anderen "Mini-Parks" aus Plastigrow (Kunstgras; "Wir zahlen 1000 Nuyen an jeden, der uns einen Stoff zeigt, auf dem Plastigrow Supertough nicht wächst"), sondern echtes Naturgras!, was jeder chummer sofort erkennt, sollte ihm ein Biologie-Test gegen 3 gelingen. Klugen Schatten wird hier wohl langsam ein Licht aufgehen, daß der Fluch auf St. Christopherus entweder ein sehr mächtiger sein muß oder daß in der Gegend irgendetwas nicht normal ist (Stimmt, hähä). 5 - WALD Auf laubbedecktem Boden erheben sich dicht gedrängte Bäume zu einem kleinen Wald. Tagsüber erscheint er ein wenig düster, da die Bäume das Licht abschirmen, aber nachts... doch dazu später, chummer. Auch im Wald wachsen nur natürliche Pflanzen und Bäume, was in den Puyallup Barrens einem kleinen Wunder gleichkommt. Es herrscht Stille und normalerweise ist für die Runner kein Mensch zu sehen. Versucht die Gruppe, den Wald zu durchqueren, so werden die Spieler merken, daß der Wald überwacht wird. BEGEGNUNGEN 5.1 ID-CHECK In einigen Metern Entfernung können die Runner einen besonders dicken Baum erkennen. Beim Näherkommen läßt sich jedoch nichts verdächtiges erkennen. Als die Gruppe schließlich vor dem Baumstamm steht, öffnet dieser auf einmal die Augen. Ein alter knorriger Mund erscheint und fordert die Runner auf, sich zu identifizieren. Unmittelbar vor ihnen öffnet sich eine Klappe im Erdboden, der dann einen Baumstumpf freigibt. Der breite Stumpf scheint aus dem Boden zu wachsen, bis schließlich zu erkennen ist, das es sich dabei um ein High-Tech-Terminal handelt , auf dessen Oberseite sich eine Vertiefung in Form einer Hand erkennen läßt. "ID-CHECK. Leg Deine Hand auf den Baumstumpf, Bruder" "Zutritt gewährt. Möge das Licht Ix Chels auf allen Deinen Wegen scheinen" "(KABUM!) Termination procedure successfuliy completed." Bei dem Baumstumpf handelt es sich um einen Handflächen-Scanner (Rating 8), der den Zugang zur näheren Umgebung der Pyramide kontrolliert. Dieses Kontrollsystem ist innerhalb des Waldes so postiert, das man auf jeden Fall am Überwachungsbereich eines Terminals vorbei muß. Der Baumstamm ist nicht wirklich belebt; die Augen etc. sind vielmehr eine gute Holographie. An der Seite des Scanners werden die geübten Augen eines Deckers zudem noch eine Datenbuchse entdecken. Von diesem I/O-Gerät aus kann der Decker in das Computersystem Itzacuans eindringen und versuchen, den ID-Scanner etwas "gütiger" zu stimmen. (Computer-Test gegen 6 zum erfolgreichen Einstöpseln. Bei Versagen wird Alarm ausgelöst. Was der süße, kleine Baumstumpf genau in die Wege leitet, wenn die Gruppe ihn nicht überlisten kann, bleibt der miesen Phantasie des SL überlassen... Kabum? KABUM!!!) Nachts wird der Wald noch unangenehmer für die armen Schatten. Zuerst halten sie den Bodennebel, der in einiger Entfernung über den laubbedeckten Boden kriecht, wahrscheinlich noch für eine natürliche Erscheinung. Was für naive chummer! Was ist HIER schon natürlich? Nein, nein... es stimmt schon, daß der Nebel förmlich hinter ihnen her kriecht! Und es stimmt auch, daß sich eine Gestalt im Nebel zu formieren scheint! BANSHEE: Werte siehe Seite 190, Shadowrun. Sollte einer der chummer über die Allergien dieses Wesens nachdenken, so wird ihm einfallen, daß man es mit dem überall herumliegenden Holz ernsthaft verletzen kann! Karma vormerken! 6 - HÜGEL Die grünen Hügel erheben sich gemächlich aus dem Erdreich und erreichen alle etwa eine Höhe von 30 Metern. Schon aus der Entfernung ist deutlich zu erkennen, daß auf dem höchsten Punkt eines jeden Gipfels eine graue, steinerne Säule aus dem Boden ragt. Betrachten die Runner sie nach einem kurzen Aufstieg über das weiche Grün genauer, so bemerken sie in jeder der 1,5 Meter hohen Säulen eingemeißelte Hieroglyphen und Symbole. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Inschrift in der alten Sprache der Mayas, die von dem Kalender dieses Volkes handelt und mit den Worten "und mit dem Erwachen dieser neuen Welt sich unser altes Schicksal neu erfüllt" die neue Macht der Mayas ankündigt. Ob der SL den Spielern diese Info überläßt, sei ihm überlassen. In jedem Fall wird die Gruppe aber wohl vermuten, daß eine der Säulen die STELE sein könnte, von der sie vielleicht schon etwas wissen. Dies ist auch beabsichtigt, obwohl die Säulen auf den Hügeln wirklich überhaupt keine magische Bedeutung haben. Ein bißchen irren schadet ja nie... Sollten die Runner nicht gleich auf den falschen Dampfer kommen, so kann der SL mit der Beschreibung dessen, was auf der anderen Seite der Hügel liegt, vielleicht etwas nachhelfen: Am anderen Fuß der Hügel wabert bis in etwa 10 Meter Höhe dichter Bodennebel, der dem Nebel an der Grenze zu Itzacuans Reich gleicht. Inmitten des Nebels (ist auch tagsüber da!!!) bleibt eine fast kreisrunde Fläche frei, in deren Mitte sich eine kleine Pyramide aus bernsteinfarbenen Spiegelglas erhebt! An ihrer östlichen Seite sind Teile eines Friedhofs zu erkennen, der von einem alten Eisenzaun eingefasst wird... "Hey Neddy! Sag mir, daß das kein verdammter BTL-Horrotrip ist!" 7 - BACH (Nein, dies soll keine versteckte Aufforderung an alle Samurais, Gangmitglieder etc. in der Gruppe sein, sich mal zu WASCHEN) Langsam plätschert hier ein kleiner Bach vor den Füßen der wahrscheinlich völlig perplexen Schatten vorbei. Ein echter Bach, mit klarem Gebirgswasser! Für den SL hat das Bächchen keine besondere Funktion (außer, daß der Schamane in der Gruppe 100%ig versucht, einen Wassergeist zu beschwören). 8 - DEE'S SUPERMARKT Von der Größe her gleicht der ehemalige Dee's Shop dem in Sprawl S.41 beschriebenen "Medium-sized store". Wie gesagt: nur von der Größe her. Denn nachdem Dee's die Zweigstelle dicht machte, wurde der Supermarkt komplett leergeräumt. Die Einrichtung und Waren dienten als Inventar einer neuen, besser gelegenen Filiale. So ist alles, was im Jahr 2050 von dem ehemaligen Einkaufsparadies übrig geblieben ist, das große Gebäude, auf dessen Dach noch immer eine alte (inzwischen etwas verkommene) Papp-Reklame den Betrachter mit den Worten "Willkommen bei Dee's" begrüßt. Ja, willkommen bei Dee's, ihr chummer, denn GANZ leer steht das Gebäude nicht. Itzacuans Strike-Teams parken hier ihre Fahrzeuge. Die Halle beherbergt: (1) Ares-Dragon Hubschrauber (1) Toyota Elite (3) Ford Americar (6) Yamaha Rapier Alle Fahrzeuge haben einen Rigger-Anschluß und sind mit einer Daumenabdruck ID-Anlage (Rating 7) ausgerüstet. Die Bestückung der Hard- und Firmpoints richtet sich nach dem aktuellen Auftrag (SL-Entscheidung). Die Mayas haben Dee's Supermarkt natürlich ein wenig modifiziert, um ihn als Fahrzeughalle tauglich zu machen: am nördlichen Ende der westlichen Wand wurde ein Schiebetor installiert, das nur von dem Überwachungsraum im Gebäude (s.u.) oder vom Komando-Terminal in Itzacuans Computersystem aus geöffnet werden kann. Das gleiche gilt für eine hydraulische Hebeanlage unter dem Dach, die eine 30*30 Meter-Öffnung im Dach kontrolliert, durch die der Hubschrauber startet und landet. Alle Eingänge in den Supermarkt, bis auf den in der westlichen Wand, wurden zugemauert. Die einzige Tür wird durch eine Kamera bewacht, die nur Personen eintreten läßt, die entweder "clear" für Bereich 5 sind (siehe Computersystem, Pyramide) oder durch Intervention der Aufsichthabenden im Überwachungsraum zugelassen werden. Der Überwachungsraum befindet sich in der Mitte der westlichen Wand des Supermarktes und wurde unter der 6 Meter hohen Decke installiert. Er ist über eine Treppe in der NW-Ecke des Gebäudes zu erreichen, die den Boden mit einem Stahl-Kontrollgang in der selben Höhe verbindet. In dem Überwachungsraum laufen die Bilder von 20 Kameras auf, die unter der Decke des Supermarktes hängen und die Fahrzeuge genau bewachen. Auf zwei Monitoren werden die Bilder der einzelnen Kameras nacheinander eingeblendet. Jedes Bild verharrt 10 Sekunden auf dem Schirm...bleiben 90 Sek., um unentdeckt an, einem bestimmten Punkt aktiv zu werden, chummer! Der Supermarkt wird ständig durch Wächter bewacht, von Zeit zu Zeit sind auch Mechaniker und Rigger anwesend. Werte: 6 Wächter, siehe Abschnitt Pyramide, alle mit Uzi und Browning Max Power. Kämpfen die Wächter von Wachgang aus gegen Ziele am Boden, so erhöht sich die Target-Zahl für Schüsse der Ziele am Boden um +1. 1 Hoher Wächter; er ist Rigger und Mechaniker: siehe Sprawl S.107 und Shadowrun S.167 9 - BODENNEBEL Je weiter sich die Runner dem Fuß der Hügel auf der der Pyramide zugeneigten Seite nähern, desto schneller scheinen die grauen Schwaden zu pulsieren. Dieser Nebel ist unheimlicher als der, den die Runner zu Anfang ihres Abenteuers durchschritten. Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens, dieses Drücken tief im Magen, macht sich breit. Innerhalb des Nebels scheint wenig wahrnehmbar (+1 auf alle Targets), gerade einmal die Richtung läßt sich vielleicht noch ohne Schwierigkeiten ausmachen. Der Nebel bietet im Grunde zwei Gefahren. Die erste sind die Wesen, die ihn zeitweise durchschreiten: Ghule und Handlanger Itzacuans sind in diesem, der Pyramide sehr nahen, Gebiet ständig anzutreffen. Ob der SL es wirklich zu einer Begegnung kommen läßt, hängt von der Verfassung der Gruppe ab (Werte Ghule - Friedhof; Handlanger - Pyramide; Werte anpassen!). Die undefinierbaren Geräusche, das Scharren und Schmatzen der Ghule, die fremden Stimmen der Mayas, all das wird den Spielern im Nebel auf keinen Fall erspart bleiben. Die zweite Gefahr ist, daß der Nebel des Nachts selbst zum Leben erwacht! BEGEGNUNGEN 9.1 - DER NEBEL LEBT Ja, der verwunschene Nebel lebt! Nachts "erwacht" er zum Leben und schlingt seine geisterhaften Finger um einsame Wanderer, die sich weitab vom Plex in ihm verirrt haben. Seine Opfer sind verdammt, ein Teil des Nebels zu werden und selbst Nacht für Nacht in Itzacuans Reich zum Leben zu erwachen. "Komm. Folge dem Ruf. Der Nebel ruft DICH" "Scheiße! Jack, was geht hier eigentlich ab? Du meintest doch, dieser Run wär einfacher als .... Hey Jack? Jack?? Oh shit!" Im Nebel strecken sich den Runnern große, klauenbewehrte Hände entgegen. Schemenhaft sind auch große, grinsende Fratzen zu erkennen. Durch den Nebel geht ein Raunen... unzählige wispernde Stimmen sind zu hören, die "Kommt, Kommt" etc. rufen. Wenn die Runner dieser freundlichen Einladung nicht aus freien Stücken folgen, so greifen die Klauen an, denn jeder, der im Nebel bewußtlos wird, ist dazu verbannt, ein Teil von ihm zu werden. Es gibt dann zwar noch eine letzte Rettung, aber dazu später... Werte: (nach Schlüssel Shadowrun S. 189) K=6, S=MAX, ST=5, W=3, E=6, R=1, Angriff 5M2 Diese Werte beziehen sich auf jeweils eine der Klauen, die aus dem Nebel kommen. Die einzelnen "Arme" sind nicht gegen Magie gefeit, Zaubersprüche wirken und magische Waffen richten sogar den doppelten Schaden an. Gegen die physischen Manifestationen des Nebels (Klauen) wirken auch "normale" Waffen. Wenn der Nebel angreift findet immer sofort ein Nahkampf statt, da das schemenhafte Grau ja überall um die Spieler herum ist. Daher ist als Geschwindigkeit (s.o.) auch ein MAXIMUM Wert angegeben. Nochmal für Dich, chummer: innerhalb des Nebels kann man den Klauen nicht davon laufen. Werden jedoch 5 Klauen "bewußtlos" (Schadensfeld voll), so muß sich der Nebel regenerieren und ist für eine halbe Stunde ungefährlich. Sollte wirklich ein Spieler im Nebel bewußtlos werden, so könnte sich daraus ein weiteres kleines Abenteuer entwickeln: der Körper des Opfers verschwindet und wenn die Freunde des Armen bis zum ersten Sonnenstrahl nicht die Stele zerstören, so wird der Geist des Opfers auf immer Teil des Nebels. Ein Kampf gegen die Zeit entbrennt also, wenn die Runner sich ersteinmal darüber klar sind, was passiert ist. Dies sollte aber nicht allzu schwer sein: im Moment der Bewußtlosigkeit hören die Spieler den Aufschrei ihres Gefährten, danach verschwinden alle Klauen im Nebel und nur in der Ferne ist noch das leise Wispern der Stimmen zu hören. Aber ist nicht eine von ihnen auch die des verlorenen Freundes...? 10 - FRIEDHOF Hinter einem alten, schmiedeeisernen Zaun liegt ein großer Friedhof, der einst zu der St. Christopherus Kirche gehörte. Im Osten der Pyramide hängt ein großes Tor schief in einer rostigen Türangel und bildet einen Zugang zu dem Gelände, von dem ein starker Gestank herüber weht. Auf dem verwilderten Friedhof reiht sich Grabmal an Grabmal, aber nur auf den wenigsten von ihnen steht noch ein Grabstein aufrecht. Die meisten der Steine ragen schief aus der Erde oder sind ganz umgefallen. Beim Herumgehen auf dem Friedhof fällt den Runnern auf, daß einige der Gräber anscheinend geöffnet worden sind, da dort tiefe Löcher ins Erdreich gegraben wurden! Alles in allem, so könnte einer der Spieler denken, passt die groteske Szenerie hervorragend in einen Zombie-Horrortrip. Wie recht er doch hat!!! BEGEGNUNGEN 10.1 IT'S GHULTIME Aus den Löchern, die die Spieler in den Gräbern entdeckt hatten, sind scharrende Geräusche zu hören! Wenige Augenblicke später taucht am Rand eines dieser Löcher eine widerlich zerfledderte Hand aus dem Dunkel auf. Langsam erhebt sich eine grinsende Gestalt in Lederjacke, schwarzer Sonnenbrille und mit einer schweren Waffe ausgerüstet aus dem Loch! Auch aus den anderen Löchern springen die Gestalten, die offentsichtlich Quelle des Verwesungs-Gestanks auf dem Friedhof sind. Ghule! Es gibt sie also nicht nur in den Schauermärchen, die Mütter ihren Kindern erzählen, um sie davon abzuhalten, Shadowrunner zu werden. "Herzlich willkommen zur Late-Night-Show auf dem St. Christopherus Friedhof, Leute" "Hey Wil, riechst Du nicht auch den Gestank hier? Stinkt nach Leben. . .hähähä" "Nicht mehr lange! Bei der Macht von Greyskull, hahaha!" Itzacuan hat an diesen Wesen seine Macht über das Totenreich getestet. Die Ghule sind Verstorbene, die auf dem Friedhof begraben lagen und bilden nun eine ganz besondere Streitmacht des Maya-Priesters. Ihr Anführer, ehemals Schlachter im ausgehenden 20. Jahrhundert, nennt sich in Erinnerung an eine beliebte Heldenserie seiner Zeit "Greyskull". Die Ghule sind in ihrem Leben frei. Itzacuan hat aber einen Packt mit ihnen abgeschlossen, der ihm im Gegenzug für ihr neuerworbenes Leben die Ghule zu Dienern macht, wann und wo immer er sie braucht. Greyskull und die "Jungs" haben mittlerweile ein weitläufiges Gangsystem unter dem Friedhof und der näheren Umgebung gegraben (Eingänge, wo immer sie der SL braucht) und terrorisieren zum Spaß noch ein bißchen die Nachtbarschaft. Einer der Ghule ist pikanterweise Reverend Vahlen, der letzte Priester der St. Christopherus Kirche, den Itzacuan in seinem Zynismus ebenfalls als Ghul wiedererweckte. Zwar hat Itzacuan ihm mit einem Herrschaftszauber die Erinnerungen genommen, aber wenn sein Sohn auf dem Friedhof auftauchen sollte, so schlägt er sich auf die Seite der Spieler. Dies wird diesen gerade recht kommen, denn im Grunde hat Greyskull keinen Grund, die Runner am Leben zu lassen (es sei denn, Itzacuan könnte anderes befohlen haben), so daß es zum Kampf kommt. Aber es soll ja auch schon vorgekommen sein, daß ein kluger Runner die hirnlosen Ghule mit einem total verrückten Plan ("Hey Jungs, laßt euch doch nicht von diesen Pyramiden-Heinis verarschen! Alle Macht den Ghulen. Ihr könnt selbst die Herrscher des Plex werden!") auf seine Seite gebracht hat. Honorieren! Sollte es zum Kampf kommen, so werden (rein chancentechnisch) wohl nie alle Leichenfresser zugegen sein! Daraus könnte man ja noch glatt ein Feuergefecht zwischen Itzacuan-treuen und -feindlichen Ghulen machen. Aber wie gesagt: dies ist die Ausnahme. Werte: 1 Anführer "Greyskull", wie Ghul, Shadowrun S.191 aber: ST=8, W=6, R=6, Feuerwaffen (Konz. MP) 6, Orientierung (spezial: zurechtfinden im Dunkel etc.) 6, Führung 4, Allergie Sonnenlicht nur schwach; Ausrüstung: Schwarze Lederjacke, Sonnenbrille, Uzi III, Micro-Transceiver (Kontakt z. Pyramide) 23 Ghule: Werte wie Ghul S.191, alle mit Lederjacke und Sonnenbrille (Allergieprobleme Sonnenlicht nur wenn Sonne hell scheint), 10 Ghule mit Browning Max Power, 9 Ghule mit Beretta 101T, 3 Ghule mit Ingram Valiant MG Etwas nördlich vom Zentrum des Friedhofs befindet sich die Stele, die Itzacuan hier errichtete, um Zugang zu den magischen Energien des Astralraumes zu haben (siehe auch Logbuch Nr. 3). Das Artefakt ist 1,8m hoch, 50 cm breit und 5cm stark. Äußerlich ähnelt die aus dunklem Stein gehauene Stele einem pompösen Grabstein. Fremdartig wirken nur die Hieroglyphen, die in sie eingemeißelt sind und den Zeichen gleichen, die schon die Säulen auf den Hügeln trugen. Es handelt sich wieder um eine mayanische Inschrift; DIESE jedoch ist von größter Bedeutung: sie erklärt, daß zu bestimmten, hier niedergeschriebenen, Sternenkonstellationen magische Energie aus dem Reich Ix Chels in die Stele fliessen kann. Bei genauer Betrachtung fällt den Schatten weiterhin auf, daß das Artefakt auf einer Marmorplatte steht, in die eine sehr feine kreisrunde Rinne eingemeißelt ist. Könnte es sich bei dem Stein etwa um einen Opferplatz der Mayas handeln...? Für den Spielleiter sei hier gesagt, daß die Stele in ihrer Funktion eine zentrale Bedeutung für das Reich des Itzacuan hat. Wenn sie zerstört wird (was allerdings durch physische Gewalt unmöglich ist, sondern nur durch Karmaenergie geschehen kann; siehe auch weiter unten), so ist Itzacuans Macht auf lange Zeit gebannt, da das Erschaffen einer neuen Stele nur im Hochland von Yucatan geschehen kann. Die Spieler dürften aber nur schwer auf die Bedeutung der Stele kommen, da sie wahrscheinlich die fremden Schriftzeichen nicht verstehen und das Artefakt tagsüber im Astralraum keine magische Aura hat. Des Nachts sind diese brisanten Informationen allerdings sehr einfach zu erlangen. Siehe dazu "b.) Des Nachts". Bevor die Runner das Geheimnis lösen, sollte der SL in Form der Ghule versuchen, die Charaktere von der Stele abzulenken. Und ich glaube nicht, daß die chummer beim Scharren von Ghulklauen cool bleiben... In der nördlichen Ecke des Friedhofs fliesst der Fluss an den Särgen der Toten vorbei. Den chummern bietet sich auch hier ein groteskes Bild: das Wasser hat eine Schneise in die Grabreihen gerissen und die Grabsteine zu Boden gedrückt. Vereinzelt sind einige Särge zu Tage gekommen... Hier und dort ragen Kochen und Schädel aus dem aufgebrochenen, morschen Holz. (Wie, unrealistisch? Hälst Du einen Drachen im Jahr 2050 für realistischer, chummer?) 11 - DIE PYRAMIDE DES ITZACUAN Dort steht sie nun endlich, die Pyramide. An der Basis 40 Meter breit und etwa 30 Meter hoch, ragt das bernsteinfarbene Gebäude in den Himmel über Seattle. Im Vergleich zu den riesigen Klötzen von Renraku und Aztech ist sie natürlich nur ein kleines Versteck eines Wahnsinnigen (oder Genialen?). Aber inmitten des Nebels und des Friedhofs wirkt sie echter, unheimlicher, als die Corpsärge im Herzen der Stadt. "Was ist die Pyramide?", muß man sich an dieser Stelle fragen. Die Antwort läßt sich in einem Satz nicht geben. Der Spiegelglasbau (Panzerwert Spiegelglas: 8) ist zu allererst High-Tech Hauptquatier des Maya-Priesters. Der magisch errichtete Bau beherbergt das Computer-Zentrum und die Einsatzzentrale, die zusammen jeden Shadowrun gegen Seattle steuern. Ist der Haufen zitternder chummer vielleicht darauf aus, für ein paar NY gekauft, einen Schlag der Mayas gegen die Firma eines gewissen Mr. Johnson zu verhindern? Oder suchen sie vielleicht nach den Privaträumen des Hohepriesters, der dort ein Labor unterhält und unzählige, dem Rest der Menschheit bis dato verschlossene, Geheimnisse enthält? Was auch immer der Grund des Abenteuers sein mag, das die Runner gerade erleben... Im folgenden wird die Pyramide mit ihren Bewohnern und Geheimnissen Abschnitt für Abschnitt beschrieben. Was sich in dem Maya-Bau am Tag des Shadowruns abspielt weiß sowieso nur der SL (geheiligt werde sein Name!). Abschnitte: Siehe Karte! 11.1. EINGANG Drei große behauene Findlinge bilden ein Tor, durch das der Weg in die Pyramide führt. Die großen Steine geben vor dem bernsteinfarbenen Glas einen monumentalen Anblick ab. Fasst fühlt man sich, als stünde man in der Hochebene von Yucatan vor einem computer-generierten Abbild der uralten Maya-Pyramiden. Zwei Wächter in traditioneller Kleidung versperren den Weg. Die chummer lassen sie garantiert nicht durch, da sie aber über keine magischen Kräfte verfügen, würde ein guter Illusionszauber (z. B. "Maske") die Gruppe ohne Probleme an den beiden vorbeibringen. 11.2. EINGANGSBEREICH Zwei Wände formen einen breiten Gang, der in der Entfernung an einer Treppe endet. Auch im Inneren der Pyramide bestehen die Wände aus dem "mystischen" bernsteinfarbenen Spiegelglas. Zu beiden Seiten der chummer sind große, mannsgroße Bildschirme angebracht, an deren unterem Rand eine Statuszeile (seltsamerweise auf Englisch) "ID-SCANNER. MOTION DETECTED" anzeigt. Direkt vor den Charakteren, steht ein bläulich leuchtendes Feld im Raum; an der Decke erkennt das geübte Auge eine Kamera. Die Gruppe steht hier direkt vor einem Scanner-Feld, einer Überwachungsanlage von mittelprächtiger Qualität (Rating 7). Ein erfolgreicher Elektronik-Test gegen 5 gibt das sofort zu erkennen. Die Scan-Prozedur beginnt, sobald sich der Passierende in das blaue Feld gestellt hat und dauert fünf Sekunden. Der Check läuft auf optischer Basis, d. h., daß der Apparat einen chummer passieren läßt, wenn er in ihm einen Anhänger Itzacuans erkennt, deren Aussehen im Rechensystem (siehe dort) gespeichert ist. Das Ergebnis: auf den beiden Bildschirmen wird eine Computergrafik des Untersuchten von allen Seiten sichtbar; zusätzlich gibt das System bekannt: "ID-CHECK COMPLETE. AUTHORITY TO ENTER SECTION 1 (Wohnbereich) / 2 (Rechenzentrum) / 3 (Waffenkammer) / 4 (Itzacuans Bereich)" (entsprechende Sektoren werden angezeigt) oder "ALERT! INTRUDER!" Der Apparat könnte entweder durch Eindringen in die Matrix, vom Wald aus, lahmgelegt werden oder durch einen Elektronik-Spezialisten ausgetrickst werden. Da Zauber nur psychisch wirken, dürfte dieser Versuch zu einem Desaster führen. 11.3. TREPPE Die Treppe ist ungesichert und führt sowohl nach unten (Wohnbereich) als auch nach oben (Bereich des Maya Priesters). 11.4. WAFFENKAMMER Der Eingangsbereich der Waffenkammer ist durch ein Scanner-Feld gesichert, das nur von Personen durchschritten werden kann, die vom Computer als "clear" für Section 3 erkannt werden. Hinter dem Feld befindet sich ein wahres Waffenarsenal: hier rüsten sich die Einsatzteams der Mayas für einen Shadowrun gegen Seattle aus. An den Wänden sind Blaupausen verschiedener Waffen angebracht. Hinter abschliessbaren Halterungen befinden sich Waffen, die das Herz eines Street-Samurai schneller schlagen lassen: von der Browning Max Power über die Uzi III bis zur Ingram ist alles vorhanden. Alles in allem gleicht der Raum inklusive Theke einem durchschnittlichen Sprawl-Waffenladen in Miniaturausgabe. Aus dem Rahmen fällt nur das "Ladenpersonal": 2 Wächter und 1 Hoher Wächter, die nicht lange fakeln, wenn das Scanner-Feld einen Alarm auslöst. Normalerweise stellen sie für die Einsatz-Teams die Ausrüstung zusammen (auch normales Equipment wird hier gelagert). Werte: siehe unten. Ausrüstung: sollte es nötig sein, können die drei Mayas hinter der Theke (Panzerung 4) an jedes fast denkbare Stück Ausrüstung kommen, sollte nicht gerade ein Großeinsatz in Seattle laufen. 11.5. RECHENZENTRUM / EINSATZZENTRALE Der Eingangsbereich dieser Sektion ist durch ein Scanner-Feld gesichert, daß nur Personen durchläßt, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen, die "clear" für den Bereich 2 sind. In der südlichen Ecke des riesigen, L-förmigen Raums arbeitet zwischen Regalen, die mit allem nur erdenklichen Krims-Krams gefüllt sind, ein Elektroniker. Cyberdecks, Relais und Schaltungen warten hier auf ihre Erneuerung. Der Elektroniker überwacht über einen Bildschirm zusätzlich die Energieversorgung der Pyramide. Sollte ein chummer die Hauptkabel freilegen und zerstören, so würde das die Zentrale komplett lahmlegen. Die Werte des Elektronikers: siehe Shadowrun, Seite 167 In der NW-Ecke des Ortes befinden sich die Luftraumüberwachungszentrale (s. Nebelwand) und die Einsatzzentrale. Von ihren Kom-Pulten aus lenken die Maya-Einsatzleiter die Shadowruns gegen Seattle. Die Szenerie gleicht dem Kontrollzentrum des Space Shuttle 2000 in Houston: die Einsatzleiter tragen Funk-Kopfhörer, über die sie mit den Teams vor Ort direkt verbunden sind. Auf zwei riesigen Bildschirmen an der Wand wird ständig der Verlauf des jeweiligen Einsatzes dargestellt. Die Anzeige schaltet zwischen einer riesigen Seattle-Karte, die die Standorte aller Teams und Ziele angibt, sowie Live-Bildern um, die die Kämpfer vor Ort mit Mini-Tridcordern machen. Über Klein-Bildschirme an ihren Pulten werden den Einsatzleitern Daten geliefert, die die Maya-Decker in der anderen Ecke des Raums besorgen. Jeder Einsatzleiter ist für einen Teil des Gesamtteams direkt verantwortlich und gibt seinem Verbindungsmann vor Ort selbst Anweisungen. Interessant, wenn es ein Runner tatsächlich schaffen würde, sich bei einem Shadowrun als Einsatzleiter einzuschleichen! Bei wichtigen Einsätzen ist Itzacuan selbst vor Ort; normalerweise wird ein Run aber vom Hohen Wächter Xanxil geleitet. Werte: bis zu 8 Einsatzleiter, wie Former Military Officer, Sprawl S. 102, statt Military Theory: Computer 4, kein Unarmed Combat, Ausrüstung: kein FN-HAR Rifle, kein Helm In der nordöstlichen Ecke schließlich sind die Maya-Decker und ihre Geräte untergebracht. Itzacuan unterhält ein eigenes Computer-System, das im Seattle LTG unter der Nummer 83578 eingetragen ist. Die komplette östliche Wand ist mit dem Zentralrechner zugestellt; im 20. Jh hätte er wohl ein ganzes Gebäude eingenommen. Davor sitzen die Decker mit ihren leeren Augen, tief versunken in eine andere Welt, an ihren kleinen Pulten vor ihren Cyberdecks. Mindestens 1 Decker sichert zu jedem Zeitpunkt das eigene Computer-System, während die anderen meistens irgendwo in der Matrix einen Run unterstützen oder Daten für Itzacuan beschaffen. Was solls, fackeln wir nicht lange herum: was hier von Interesse ist, ist das Maya Computersystem: Jeder Decker, der das Maya-System zum ersten Mal betritt, wird ins Staunen versetzt werden: Itzacuan hat die nötigen NY investiert, um seine Matrix ins Maya-Design zu transformieren. Die Konstrukte der einzelnen nodes haben deshalb ein anderes Aussehen; die im Shadowrun-Kapitel genannten Transaktionen bleiben aber die selben. Doch jeder Decker weiß ja: in der Matrix zählt nicht der Schein, sondern das Megapulse. Die Konstrukte: SAN: Komplexes Labyrinth mit alten, schweren Toren. An einigen Stellen liegen Skelette in spanischen Metallrüstungen aus dem späten Mittelalter herum. CPU: Große, goldene Stufenpyramide, an deren Innenwänden Datenströme entlang laufen. DATENSPEICHER: Ein Irrgarten aus unzähligen, kleinen Stelen, in denen Daten in Form von Hieroglyphen gespeichert sind. I/O-PORT: Ein alter Baum auf einem hohen Berg, der von mehreren Sitzbänken umgeben ist. SPU: Steinerner Kreis, in den grelles Licht fällt; eine Art Teleporter. PFADE: Bergpfade, die über Hochebenen zu den Konstrukten führen. HINWEISE ZUR MAYA-MATRIX (s. Plan): *Node 1: Hartnäckige SAN. Access 7 will dem Decker den Zugang verwehren. *Node 2: SPU. Sie verbindet in drei wichtige Bereiche, wird aber von gefährlichem Blaster 6 bewacht. Vorsicht ist geboten. *Node 3: I/O-Port. Von hier aus werden alle Überwachungskameras (Dee's Supermarkt etc.) gesteuert. Eine erfolgreiche Transaktion kann entweder Bilder, die von einer Kamera geliefert werden, oder die Kamera selbst manipulieren. Sollte jedoch das Kommando-Terminal (Nr. 8) besetzt sein, so kann die Manipulation von dort aus registriert werden. *Node 4: Datastore. In einem Grundumfang von 90 MP ist die Geschichte der Mayas (siehe Logbuch Nr. 3) gespeichert. In einem beliebigen Umfang sind weiterhin Daten gespeichert, die mit dem aktuellen Abenteuer der Runner zu tun haben. Die Sicherung des Datastores richtet sich nach dem Umfang und der Gewichtigkeit letzterer Daten (SL Entscheidung). *Node 5: CPU. Sie ist zwar durch ein Trace und Report 7 nicht sehr stark gesichert; ein erfolgreicher Trace heißt aber, daß der liebe chummer in wenigen Momenten Besuch von allen nur verfügbaren Maya-Deckern bekommen wird. Und das ist ziemlich unwitzig für ihn! *Node 6: SPU. Eine ziemlich fiese SPU (Killer 4) sichert den Zugang zum extrem wichtigen Kommando-Terminal. *Node 7: I/O-Port. Von hier aus werden die ID-Terminals im Wald kontrolliert. Eine erfolgreiche Transaktion kann einen Alarm ignorieren, oder ein ID-OK vergeben. Auch dieser I/O-Port wird vom Kommando-Terminal kontrolliert; d.h. eine Manipulation kann dort festgestellt werden. *Node 8: Kommando-Terminal. Hier gibt es zwar keine zusätzliche Sicherung, aber das erfolgreiche Durchführen einer Transaktion in einer Red-4 node ist ja auch nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel. Sollte es dem Decker gelingen, so kann er von hier aus jeden der I/O-Ports manipulieren, ohne daß das System die Aktion als unauthorisiert erkennen könnte. *Node 9: Datastore. Mit Killer 4 sind die Personalfiles aller Itzacuan Anhänger gesichert. Jedes File umfasst 10 Megapulse und kann ganz normal gelöscht etc. werden. Hat der eingedrungene Decker die nötigen Daten zur Hand (zum Deck?), so kann er sie hier speichern und ein für alle Mal alle ID-Probleme der Runner in der Pyramide lösen. *Node 10: SPU. Auch in dieser Ecke ist das Maya-System sehr sensibel und deshalb gut gesichert. Blaster 6 stellt sich dem Decker in den Weg. *Node 11: I/O-Port. Von hier aus werden alle Scanner-Felder operiert. Eine erfolgreiche Transaktion kann einen Alarm unterdrücken, eine Person passieren lassen usw. Wie alle I/O-Ports kann aber auch dieser vom Komando-Terminal aus überwacht werden, d. h eine Manipulation an den Scanner-Feldern kann dort entdeckt werden. *Node 12: Die "Schatzkammer" Hier werden 250.000 NY, die mit Scramble 8 verschlüsselt sind, gespeichert. Knackt der Decker den Scramble, so kann der das Geld durch eine einfache Transaktion auf ein beliebiges Konto transferieren. Ein Laden des Files auf den Cyberdeckspeicher ist nicht nötig. Werte Decker: s. Corp-Decker, Sprawl S.106 Ausrüstung: Fuchi Cyber-6 Deck mit folgenden Programmen: Bod 6, Ausweichen 6, Maske 6, Sensor 6, Angriff 7, Einschätz. 5, Schleicher 6; maximal 4 Decker sind anwesend. 11.6. WOHNBEREICH Am Fuße der Treppe befinden sich die Unterkünfte der Mayas. Die Ebene ist in drei Teile unterteilt: im NO "hausen" Hohe Wächter und Einsatzleiter, im Süden Decker und normale Wächter, während die größte Fläche im NW dem Rest der Anhänger als Wohnfläche dient. Die einzige Besonderheit an den Behausungen ist, daß die einzelnen Gruppen in sich ein Gemeinschaftsleben nach alter Tradition führen. Kein Maya hat hier ein "eigenes" Zimmer. Ansonsten gleicht der Abschnitt in Punkto Wohnqualität dem Rest der Welt im Jahre 2050: Trid-Player etc. finden sich auch hier wieder. Nähere Einzelheiten sind in Shadowrun und Sprawl schon ziemlich ausführlich durchgekaut worden. Marc hätte sie ja sowieso rausgekürzt. right, chummnr! [[Marc Höhne|MAHÖ]] 11.7. GANG Vor der Treppe befindet sich ein Scanner-Feld, das den Zugang zu Itzacuans Bereich kontrolliert. Der Zugang wird nur chummern gewährt, deren ID für den Bereich 4 "clear" ist. Der Gang endet in einen Raum, dem sich gegenüber einer schwere Tür befindet. 11.8. BESPRECHUNGSRAUM Dieser Raum dient als Arbeitszimmer für den Hohen Wächter Xanxil. Nur er wird von den beiden Feuerelementen, die Itzacuans Privaträume bewachen, vorbeigelassen. Somit ist der Vertraute des Maya-Priesters, der einzige, der den Runnern eine "problemlose" Audienz bei Itzacuan beschaffen könnte. Der Raum ist wie ein Corp-Büro eingerichtet: großer Schreibtisch, Computer, Schreibbot-Sekretär etc. An der Wand hängt eine große Landkarte des Hochlandes von Yucatan, die Xanxil, wenn er anwesend ist, zum ständigen Philosophieren über die Schönheit und die kommende Macht seiner Heimat veranlasst. Sollten sich die Charaktere als Mayas oder Itzacuan-Anhänger tarnen, so überbrückt der Wächter evtl. Wartezeiten bis zu einer Audienz mit Itzacuan durch ein Gespräch über eben jenes Thema. Dabei stellt er beiläufig auch Fragen an die Runner...denen nun vielleicht langsam heiß wird, hmmm? Aber evtl. waren sie ja so klug abzuwarten, bis Xanxil den Raum verlässt, wenn sie Ärger machen wollen. 11.9. ITZACUANS PRIVATRÄUME Hinter der schweren Tür befindet sich die "Suite" des Hohepriesters. Der Eingang wird durch zwei Feuerelemente bewacht, die jeden Zauberer angreifen, der innerhalb dieser Räume einen Zauberspruch spricht oder aufrecht erhält. Magie ist in den Privatgemächern des Itzacuan absolut tabul Der große Raum, durch einen silbrig-blau bemalten Türbogen in zwei Hälften getrennt, ist wie ein Condo (Corpvilla) eingerichtet: pompös und edel, alles nur vom Feinsten. Die Beschreibung eines beispielhaften Condos entnehmt ihr aus Mercuarial, das ja auch schon auf deutsch erschienen ist und deshalb hier nicht noch mal wiedergegeben werden braucht. Dieser Raum dient dem Maya-Priester als Ort der Entspannung. Er enthält einige Erinnerungsstücke aus Itzacuans Vergangenheit und bietet ihm eine nette Atmosphäre in einer für ihn schrecklichen Stadt. Sind die Runner gekommen, um Geschäftliches zu regeln, so wird der Priester sie im südlichen Teil des Raums empfangen, in dem sich eine Sitzgruppe befindet. Die beiden Feuerelemente bewachen die Szenerie. Werte: 2 Feuerelemente (1* K=5, 1* K=6), siehe Shadowrun S. 190 11.10. LABOR In der Mitte des Labors ist ein großer Hermetischer Kreis auf den Boden gezeichnet. Er sieht anders aus, als die Kreise, die Dich Dein Lehrer zu zeichnen lehrte, Zauberer. Denn hier fließt Magie aus dem Reich Ix Chels. Itzacuan braucht auch keine Energiequellen, um Elementare herbeizurufen: wenn seine Göttin ihn erhört, erscheint der gerufene Diener aus dem Nichts. An der Wand ist eine große Bibliothek in Regalen untergebracht. Sie dient als Beschwörungsbibliothek für den Hermetischen Kreis, enthält aber auch andere Werke: ein unwissender Sterblicher kann hier das Wissen der Mayas über Magie, Astrologie und Mathmatik erlangen. Sollte sich einer der Charaktere (mindestens Intelligenz 5) mit der Bibiothek näher beschäftigen, so kann er nach ausreichender Studienzeit die Magie der Mayas erlernen. Daß die Vermischung der beiden Magie-Realitäten auch gefährlich sein kann, merkt der Studierende, wenn er versuchen sollte, mit "normaler" Magie ein Wesen über diesen Hermetischen Kreis zu rufen. Die beiden Kräfte wenden sich gegeneinander und es kommt zu einer Stärkeprobe: In einer vergleichenden Erfolgsprobe (Würfel: Magier je nach Beschwören-Wert, Kreis hat 7 Würfel; Target-Zahl: für Magier 5, für Kreis: Willenskraft des Magiers). Verliert der Kreis, so zerstört ihn die Kraftprobe. Verliert der Zauberer den Vergleich, so ist es Zeit, ein neues Abenteuer zu schreiben, denn der Magier wird in die Astralwelt jenseits der Erdatmosphäre gesogen. Eine Ebene, aus der angeblich noch kein Zauberer bei Verstand zuückgekehrt ist... c. DATENBANK "Warnning! Data offences, e. g. stealing or manipulating data, is a mayor offence and will be prosecuted by hardest measures." Hier nun die restlichen Informationen über die "Streitmacht" des Maya-Priesters. Itzacuan wird in Seattle begleitet von: *(5) Hohe Wächter, *(8) Einsatzleiter, *(32) Wächter, *(3) Elektroniker, *(4) Decker, *(5) Rigger, *(2) Mechaniker, *(42) "normale" Anhänger, Werte wie Passanten, sie übernehmen Aufgaben ohne Bedeutung. Werte Hohe Wächter: Die Hohen Wächter bilden den Führungsstab Itzacuans. Wo immer das Gelingen einer Aktion überwacht werden muß, ist einer von ihnen anwesend. Die Hohen Wächter sind wie die Priesterschaft der Mayas Gelehrte, ihre Fähigkeiten liegen aber im Gegensatz zu letzteren auf dem Gebiet des Einsatzes im Plex. Sie besitzen beschränkte Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet der Magie. Body: 6, Quickness: 4, Strengh: 5, Charisma: 3, Intelligenz: 5, Willpower: 5, Essence: -variiert-, Reaktion: 4 Skills: Feuerwaffen (Konz.):6, Führung:5, Verhandlung:4, Beschwören (wie Shamanenl):4, Hexerei:4, 1 Skill nach SpeziaIgebiet:6 Cyberware: einige Hohe Wächter sind Cybermodifiziert. Die Standardkombination ist für sie: - Boosted Reflexes & Cybereyes (Thermo! Low Light) Ausrüstung: Panzerjacke, Micro-Transceiver, HK227 SMG oder Uzi lll, mit Laser-Licht, Spell Lock: ltzamnas Zorn 2 Erfolge Zaubersprüche: Feinde erkennen (5), Kampfsinn (4), ltzamnas Zorn (5) In der Umgebung der Pyramide sind die Hohen Wächter an ihren reich verzierten traditionellen Roben zu erkennen, die sich deutlich von der Kleidung des Rests der Anhänger abheben. Werte Wächter: Die Wächter bilden die Kampftruppen der Mayas. Sie haben sich in unzähligen Missionen bewährt und sind ein zähes Team, das sich mit einigen großen Corp-Strike-Teams messen kann. Sie folgen ihren Commandern, den Hohen Wächtern, blind und dürften als komplettes Team selbst für Samurais ein harter Brocken sein. Body: 5, Schnelligkeit: 5, Stärke: 4, Charisma: 2, Intelligenz: 3, Willenskraft: 3, Essenz: -variiert-, Reaktion: 4 Skills: Feuerwaffen (Konz.): 5, Gebräuche (Straße): 4, 1 Skill je nach Aufgabe im Team: 5 Cyberware: einige, wenige Wächter sind Cybermodifiziert. Typische Cyberware: Hautpanzerung (2), Kunstmuskeln (2). Ausrüstung: Panzerjacke, MP (20%) oder MG (10%) oder Schwere Pistole (70%) mit Laser-Licht, Smartbrille mit lnfrarotsicht. Evtl. zusätzliche Ausrüstung, je nach Aufgabe im Team d. MAGIEWIRKUNG Es wurde bereits erwähnt: die Magie in Itzacuans Reich funktioniert nach anderen Gesetzen. Deshalb ergeben sich für zaubernde chummer, die sich in dieses Gebiet begeben, einige Änderungen: *beim ersten Betreten des Maya-Gebiets muß sich das zentrale Nervensystem erst einmal an die fremde Energie gewöhnen: eine halbe Stunde scheint es so, als könne der Magier nicht mehr zaubern (alle Sprüche schlagen fehl; trotzdem gegen Erschöpfung würfeln). Hat der Arme nach dieser Zeit noch nicht Selbstmord begangen (denn miese SLs, wie DU und ich, lassen ihn in dem Glauben, er könne nie wieder zaubern), so kehrt die alte Zaubermacht zurück. *die maximale Reichweite für Astrales Erkennen beträgt auf Maya-Terretorium max. Magiewert d. Zauberers 4* 5 Meter. *die wahre Aura von Dingen ist im Astralraum nicht mehr direkt ersichtlich, sondern läßt sich nur durch eine gelungene Hexerei-Probe gegen 4 oder mehr(SL Entsch.) erkennen. *der Magiepool verringert sich um 1 Würfel, nachts sogar um 2. e. DES NACHTS In Logbuch Nr. 3 wurde bereits erwähnt, daß die Magie der Mayas von der Mondgöttin Ix Chel kontrolliert wird. Sobald der Mond aufgeht, merken Zauberer, daß sich die Kraft der fremden Magie-Realität verstärkt. Das Verlassen seines Körpers wird für magiebegabte chummer gefährlicher, da jede Stunde Aufenthalt im Astralraum nun 2 Punkte Essenzverlust bedeutet. Auch die Astrale Wahrnehmung ändert sich: nach wie vor ist die maximale Reichweite Magie-Wert it 5; zusätzlich scheinen sich nun aber am Rand des Wahrnehmungsbereiches schreckliche Wesen aufzuhalten, die aber nur geisterhaft zu erkennen sind. Weiss der arme chummer denn nicht, daß die Nacht über den Hochebenen Mittelamerikas der Mondgöttin Ix Chel gehört? Die Präsenz einer "fremden" Magiequelle fällt den Wesen der Mondlichtspenderin somit nachts viel leichter auf. Schließlich tritt der o.g. schemenhafte Horror, den der Spielleiter durch unidentifizierbare Geräusche etc. unerträglich machen sollte, dem Magier in Form eines Barghest gegenüber: BARGHEST 1 Barghest, Werte Shadowrun S. 190, Grauen nur bei mislungener Willenskraft-Probe gegen Barghest-Essenz, unnatürlich rot glühende Augen und sein Schrei läßt das Knochenmark so tief erschüttern, daß man lieber somewhere else wäre... Aufgrund der erhöhten Intensität der fremden Energie wird der Magiepool aller Zauberer nachts um zwei Würfel (tagsüber 1) reduziert! Neben den Gefahren, die des Nachts im Astralraum lauern, bietet auch die Erd-Realität im Reich Itzacuans zu dieser Stunde einige Gefahren: 1-AKTIVITÄTEN DER GHULE Die Ghule des Friedhofs (siehe dort) weiten nachts ihre Aktivitäten auf das ganze Gebiet 7te Avenue / 40te Straße / Houston Boulevard / 43te Straße aus. Da sich seid den seltsamen Vorkommnissen in der Gegend nur noch wenige Menschen in Itzacuans Reich wagen, werden die Leichenfressen mit besonderem Geruchs- und Gehörsinn ausgestattet, überall dort auftauchen, wo die Shadowrunner durch unvorsichtiges Verhalten auf sich aufmerksam machen. Spätestens in Nähe der Kirche werden die chummer den unfreundlichen Leichenfledderern dann aber begegnen (Ghule mit MGs! Ich liebe Shadowrun - LAX ). 2 - DIE GEFOLGSCHAFT ITZACUANS Zu guter Letzt herrscht nachts auch eine erhöhte Aktivität unter den Handlangern des Maya Priesters. Was auch immer ihr Herr von ihnen verlangt, die Gefolgschaft versucht es so unauffällig wie möglich zu erledigen. Leider läßt sich nicht genau sagen, wo die Runner auf die Gefolgschaft treffen könnten Dies hängt vielmehr vom jeweils gespielten Abenteuer ab und kann somit in dieser Spielhilfe nicht geklärt werden. DIE STELE DES NACHTS Klugen chummern wird schnell klar werden, daß das Gebiet, in dem sie sich gerade aufhalten, in der Nacht kein Ferienort ist. Trotzdem lohnt es sich aber, im Mondschein ein wenig durch das Reich Itzacuans zu streifen. Nachts ist es nämlich möglich festzustellen, daß die Stele auf dem Friedhof mehr ist als nur "ein protziger Grabstein von irgendsonem Corporate-Hippie", wie ein Straßen-Samurai es vielleicht vermuten könnte. Denn nachts beginnt das Ebenbild der Stele im Astralraum grell zu leuchten und läßt sie damit als magisches Relikt von großer Kraft erkennbar werden. Versucht ein Zauberer Informationen über ihre Magie zu erlangen, so wird eine Hexerei-Probe gegen 5 fällig. Infos je nach Anzahl der Erfolge: bis *1: Stele ist ein wichtiges magisches Relikt *3: Magische Energie fließt durch die Stele *4:Ste|e ist eine Art Transmittor *5:Stele ist Zentrum der fremden Magie (Es werden alle lnfos bis zum der jeweiligen Zahl für den Spieler zugänglich) Vielleicht wird es den Shadowrunnern nicht gleich einleuchten, aber sie haben hier einen wunden Punkt in Itzacuans Reich gefunden. Wenn die Stele zerstört wird, so kann keine Magie mehr aus dem Reich Ix Chels nach Seattle fließen. Itzacuan wäre damit machtlos. Die Stele kann jedoch nicht mit roher Gewalt zerstört werden dazu aber später. Ein für den Spielleiter besonders reizvolle Sache in Bezug auf die Stele ist zudem die Möglichkeit, ein aufregendes Maya-Ritual in eins seiner Abenteuer einzubauen: wie in Logbuch Nr. 3 bereits erwähnt, wird zu bestimmten Sternenkonstellationen Magie aus der dunklen Seite des Astralraumes, jenseits der Erdatmosphäre, in die Stele übertragen. Diese Energie erweitert dann den Radius des Bereichs, in dem die Magie-Axiome Ix Chels gelten und damit auch die Macht Itzacuans. 1 - MAYA RITUAL (des Nachts) Das Ritual ist eine Anregung für den Spielleiter und sollte in Stimmung und Umfang ruhig ausgeweitet werden, um der mystischen Techno-Magic-Stimmung näherzukommen, die im Logbuch Nr.3 beschrieben wurde (siehe dort): Während die blutrote Sonne langsam hinter dem grauen Betonelend Puyallups versinkt, beginnen in der Pyramide die Vorbereitungen für ein großes Ritual. Itzacuan und seine Gefolgschaft kleiden sich in ihre alten, traditionellen Maya-Gewänder, um schließlich im Mondschein als Prozession auf den in silbriges Licht gehüllten Friedhof zu treten. Die Gefolgschaft stimmt einen tiefen Gesang an, die Fremdartigkeit der Laute scheint auf eine andere Sprache zu deuten, um Ghule und andere Wesen zu vertreiben. Dann setzt sich die Prozession in Richtung Stele in Gang. Sie wird vom Hohepriester Itzacuan angeführt. Hinter ihm wird eine mit Blüten überdeckte, aufgebahrte Gestalt getragen. Die Mayas wollen sie ihrer Mondgöttin Ix Chel opfern, um sie für das Ritual gnädig zu stimmen. Der Hohepriester und einige Auserwählte beginnen einen wilden Tanz um die Stele herum, sobald die Prozession ihr Ziel erreicht hat. Anschließend versucht Itzacuan mit Hilfe von Magie, Gebeten und Wissen zu bestimmen, wann die richtige Sternenkonstellation eingetreten ist. Nun ist es soweit: wenn die Runner nicht eingreifen tötet der Hohepriester das Opfer um den Kreis, der die Stele umgibt, mit ihrem Blut zu füllen. In dem Moment, in dem sich der Kreis schließt, zuckt vom Mond ein dunkler, mystischer Strahl hinab. Energie scheint sich über die Prozession zu erschütten, bis der Strahl schließlich eins mit dem silbrigen Licht wird. Im selben Moment beginnen sich die Grenzen des Maya-Einflusses in Seattle zu erweitern... f. NEUE ZAUBERSPRUCHE Die Magie der dunklen Seite des Astralraumes ist anders beschaffen als die Energie der "irdischen Zauber" Deshalb ist es für Maya-Priester möglich, einige Zaubersprüche anzuwenden, die mit "irdischer Magie" nicht zu verwirklichen sind. Alles andere bleibt wie gehabt: das Zaubern läuft regeltechnisch (mit den o.g. Abänderungen) aber genau gleich ab, um keine unnötige Komplexität heraufzubeschwören. 1.) GHUL ERSCHAFFEN: die Anzahl der Erfolge bestimmt die Werte des Ghuls (1-2 unterdurchschnittlich, 3-4 etwa normal, 5 leicht überdurchschnittlich etc.) und seine Skills. Als Maß gelten dabei immer die Werte, die der Tote in seinem früheren Leben hatte. Entzug: S2 2.) KRAFTFOKUS: Wirkt nur auf Maya-Gebiet. Der Zauber fokusiert das Ziel auf einen, von ihm gewählten, Skill. Für die Dauer des Zaubers (¢Erfolge + 10 Minuten) erhöht sich der Skill um +2 Würfel. Versucht das Ziel während dieser Zeit einen anderen Skill einzusetzen, so erhält es eine Mod. von +1 auf die Target-Zahl. Der Zauber kann aber auch vor Ablauf seiner Wirkung durch Wunsch beendet werden. Entzug: S2 3.) WINDGEFLUSTER: Der Wind trägt eine Botschaft zu einem Empfänger. Die Erfolge des Zauberers geben die Anzahl der Informationen an, die die Botschaft enthalten darf. Die Übermittlung dauert, unabhängig von der Entfernung, nur einige Sekunden. Entzug: M2 4.) ITZAMNAS ZORN: Der Zauber wirkt wie ein Mana-/Power-Bolt. Der lnitial-Schaden ist leicht; die Phase beträgt 2. Das Besondere an dem Zauber: die Kästchen, die beim Gegner an Schaden markiert werden dürfen, können auf die Spalten körperlich/geistig aufgeteilt werden! Entzug: T4 Zuätzlich stehen den Mayas prinzipiell auch alle Zauber der Shadowrun-Regeln zur Verfügung. g. MACHT DES KARMAS Karma Energie ist die Kraft eines Charakters, den Lauf der Dinge in seiner Welt zu verändern. Die Natur der Dinge in Itzacuans Welt ist aber völlig fremd und den Spielern unbekannt. Es ist eine andere Welt... Um so bemerkenswerter ist es, was die Runner dort mit ihrem Karma erreichen können: wenn sie das Karma aus ihrer Welt dort einsetzen, um das Schicksal zu verändern, so neutralisieren sich zwei Realitäten. Nochmal für Dich, chummer: im Reich Itzacuans gilt: Karma = Zerstörung. Hat die Gruppe dies erst einmal herausgefunden (s. Puyallup Barrens), so können sie unter genügend Energieeinsatz in folgenden Dimensionen manipulieren: Für 4 Karmapunkte (KP): Maya-Zauber inkl. seinen Auswirkungen neutralisieren. 5 KP: 5S2 Treffer gegen Lebewesen, das sich mit seiner Willenskraft gegen die Zerstörung seiner Materie wehren muß. 8 KP: Nicht-magische Materie in einem Volumen von maximal 1*1*1 Meter zerstören. 15 KP: Magische Materie in einem Volumen von maximal 1*1*1 Meter zerstören (hierdurch kann auch die Stele vernichtet werden!). i. DRAMATIS PERSONAE ITZACUAN: Body: 6, Quickness: 5, Strengh: 5, Charisma: 3, Intelligenz: 5, Willpower: 5, Essence: 6, Reaktion: 5 Skills: Feuerwaffen (Konz.): 6, Führung: 6, Verhandlung: 5, Beschwören (Elemente): 4, Hexerei: 6, Waffenloser Kampf: 5, Mathemathik: 6, Astrologie: 6 Kräfte, die ihm seine Götter verleihen (nur auf Maya-Gebiet): Augen mit Thermo und Low-Light Sicht, Spell-Lock auf Unsichtbarkeit (1) Ausrüstung: Panzerjacke, Katana (magisch), Ares Predator mit Laser-Licht. Spell Lock: Itzamnas Zorn 2 Erfolge Zaubersprüche: Feinde erkennen (5), Kampfsinn (4), Itzamnas Zorn (5), Mittlere Wunden behandel (3), Maske (4), Unsichtbarkeit (5), Windgeflüster (3), Kraftfokus (3), Ghul erschaffen (6) Itzacuan ist darauf versessen, das Machtgebiet in Seattle auszudehnen. Um dies zu erreichen, organisiert er ständig Intrigen unter den großen Corps, damit er sein Gebiet unbemerkt in den Vororten weiter ausdehnen kann. Wenn es für ihn von Vorteil ist, geht er auch eine zeitlich begrenzte Allianz mit einem Nicht-Maya ein, versucht dann aber, als Mr. Johnson einen normalen Menschen zu spielen, der die Interessen eines "ganz" normalen Corps vertritt. So können die Runner durchaus auch außerhalb von Puyallup an den Maya-Priester geraten... XANXIL: Body: 6, Quickness: 4, Strengh: 5, Charisma: 3, Intelligenz: 5, Willpower: 5, Essence: 6, Reaktion: 4 Skills: Feuerwaffen (Konz.): 6, Führung: 5, Verhandlung: 4, Beschwören (wie Shamanenl): 4, Hexerei: 4, 1 Skill nach Spezialgebiet: 6 Ausrüstung: Panzerjacke, Micro-Transceiver, Maschinenpistol Uzi III mit Laser-Licht Spell Lock: Itzamnas Zorn 2 Erfolge Zaubersprüche: Feinde erkennen (5), Kampfsinn (4), Itzamnas Zorn (5), Kraft-Fokus (5), Handlungen beherrschen (4). Der Hohe Wächter ist Vertrauter Itzacuans und weiß im Prinzip über alles, was der Maya Priester plant und macht, Bescheid. Xanxil ist 100%ig loyal und würde seinen "Meister" nie betrügen. Während Abwesenheiten von Itzacuan ist er der oberste Maya. "Normale" Menschen verachtet er. JOHN LEE VAHLEN: Werte wie Söldner, Shadowrun 5.40. Vahlen hat aufgrund seiner Nachforschungen einige Infos über Itzacuans Reich, die der SL aus den Nachforschungs-Tabellen zusammenstellen kann. NSCs ALLGEMEIN: Zu den Werten von Nicht-Spieler-Charakteren: In dieser Spielhilfe wird oft auf Hintergrundinfos im Shadrowrun-Regelwerk und in der Spielhilfe "Sprawl" verwiesen. "Werte wie..." heißt, daß der NSC die selben Werte wie auf der angegebenen Seite PLUS die dann aufgezählten Skills und Ausrüstungsgegenstände hat. Wie immer muß der SL Anzahl und Werte von NSCs seiner Gruppe anpassen; gerade bei Shadowrun ist dies nötig. Wenn z.B. alle Spielercharaktere mit Vergrößerungsgläsern Stufe 3 herumlaufen, warum sollten dann nicht zumindest einige NSCs ähnliche Ausrüstung besitzen... So, Freunde der Schattenwelt, das war's für diese Ausgabe. Eigentlich hatte ich noch ein paar Abenteuer-Vorschläge geschrieben, aber Tom meinte, sie würden irgendwie nicht zum Rest des Artikels passen. Und wer will unserem ZauberZeit -Halbgott in Sachen Abenteuer schon widersprechen? Meine Abenteuervorschläge fanden sich jedenfalls mit ihrem harten Schicksal ab und gingen den Weg alles Irdischen (in den Papierkorb ?). In der nächsten Ausgabe findet ihr (Tom hat's verordnet) einen kleinen Epilog zum Totenreich des Itzacuan: die Aktivitäten der Mayas in Seattle werden umrissen und zwei weitere Legwork-Tabellen folgen. In der Hoffnung, euch einen guten Run verschafft zu haben. ''RE''LAX] Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Lars Redeligx